1. Field of the Invention
An injector housing that includes a pressure chamber from which highly pressurized fuel is injected into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion chamber when the pressure in a control chamber is relieved into a pressure relief chamber with the aid of a control valve device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to introduce fuel into direct-injection diesel engines, stroke-controlled fuel injection systems are used in which the injection pressure can be adapted to the load and engine speed.